


Why the Caged Bird Sings

by LightBeyondNemesis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, bad memories, camp singalong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBeyondNemesis/pseuds/LightBeyondNemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana brings out her lute, along with a few memories Warden Surana forgot she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Caged Bird Sings

Cara leaned back and closed her eyes. The crackling fire and the sound of Leliana tuning her lap harp could almost convince Cara that the world was normal, and they were just ordinary travellers. The sound of Fetch retching nearby interrupted her dream.  


“What in the Maker’s balls is he eating now?” She slowly started to get to her feet. Maybe if she got there too late she could pretend it was just a stick. But with the places they’ve been, not likely.  


“You relax. I’ll check,” Zevran said, placing a quick kiss on her forehead. She shot him a grateful look and slumped back down, stretching out on the blanket. Cara noticed Leliana eyeing her from across the fire.  


“You have perfect harp player’s fingers, Cara. Have you ever played?”  


Cara lifted her hands to her face, frowning. “Harp hands? Well I’ve been told they’re good for some things.” She grinned mischievously at Leliana, who quirked an eyebrow. “But I’ve never been told they’re perfect for harp playing.”  


She felt Zevran sit back down beside her as Leliana spoke again. “I wonder, did you get them from your mother?”  


Cara immediately knew something in her face gave her away when Leliana quickly apologized. “Oh I’m sorry. I know you don’t talk about your family much… you don’t have to answer.”  


Cara felt Zevran’s hand slide over hers, and she tangled her fingers in his and leaned against him. “It’s alright.” She stared at the fire, remembering the shack she shared with her mother. “My mother used to sing for me when I was very small. She would tuck me in and sing until I was asleep, however long that took. I was quite lucky, actually. Many in the Circle have no memories of their families.” She glanced at Wynne. “I used to sing a song for the apprentices back in the Circle.” she chuckled, remembering her younger self.  


“Not to offend, but I have a hard time imagining Cara Surana skipping around the halls of the tower singing,” joked Alistair from his bedroll.  


Cara smiled at him. “Oh the innocence of youth,” She said with a hollow laugh as Zevran squeezed her hand. “I might remember the song. May I see?” She extended her hand toward Leliana, who passed the small harp over silently. “This is a much finer instrument than what I’ve seen before,” She gave Leliana a small smile, and ran her hands over the it. “Some apprentice must have been the son of a bard or something, because one night someone pulled out this… atrocity.” She laughed, and the smile touched her eyes, if only for a second. “The thing was little more than some cat gut and broken bed slats, but it still made noise. They gave it to me, and I played. We never had a proper harp at the alienage either. It was an old beat up one that belonged to the neighbours.”  


“Will you play for us?” Asked Leliana softly, her eyes kind.  


“Sorry if I’m rusty, it’s only been about a decade or so,” Cara laughed and picked up the lute.  


The first few notes were wrong, but after a while she got into the rhythm of the melody. Although she still remembered the words, there was no way in hell she was going to sing in front of this many people. Cara was surprised at how much of the song she did remember.  


When the song was done, the camp felt eerily quiet. Even Oghren, normally was either passed out and snoring obnoxiously or belching his way through a keg of ale, was silent. It was probably strange for them to see this side of her. Cara looked down at the lute again; she loved the carvings on it, the way it flowed with elegant whirls and flowers. She traced them absently with her fingers.  


“We eventually lost our haphazard instrument,” she said, breaking the silence. “The younger ones thought the Templars must have taken it, but the rest of us knew better. If we were found with something the Templars didn’t like, even something as simple as a makeshift harp, we would be in trouble. No, an enchanter or someone must have taken it when we were sleeping. Saved us, really, since you can hide nothing in the Circle.” Cara smiled wryly at the ground, remembering the young apprentices when the theft had been discovered. Her and Jowan had shared a knowing look before heading off to lessons. There had been no more music after that.  


“It’s funny how something as simple as music can be such an important thing. Being locked up, watched, and having our lives scheduled for us didn’t make us feel very free. But sitting on our beds past lights-out, playing our snippets of whatever we could remember, gave us a little freedom.” She coughed, straightened herself and handed the instrument back to Leliana. “Thanks. I can’t believe I still remember that song.”


End file.
